infinite_demon_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuroi The Abrasive
ezimba11221668737000.png "Even the lowest of Scum.. Can become something remarkable.." Basic Info Full name: Kuroi-Bara Pronunciation: Ku-roy- Ba-ra Nickname(s) or Alias: Ku-Ku,Kuroi Occupation: Daughter of the Elder, And Beta (Second in Command_ Gender: F Species: Wolf Actual Tribe: Low Packs(Was Sent by the Elder to the Highpacks) Age: 90 City or town of birth: Mountains Currently lives: Mountains Languages spoken: Jap/Wolf Native language: Wolf Relationship Status: Single Height: 5'8 Weight: 195 lbs Figure/build: Thick,Muscular Hair color: Black/Grey Hairstyle: Messy Facial Hairstyle: None Eye color: Golden Skin/fur/etc color: Tanned,Black Fur, Tattoos: None Piercings: None Scars/distinguishing marks: Marks of a crescent moon on her forehead, with marks on her cheeks Preferred style of clothing: Native Attire Frequently worn jewellery/accessories: None Personality:Kuroi is a laid back wolf, who has anger issues.Always bickering, though she loves to fight.. Being the "Underdog" of the pack. She is rather stubborn and always messing up. But she has pride that makes her won't back down. Parents' names: Mamoru & Aimi Parents' Status: Her mother is sadly dead however her father is one of the elders. Siblings: Biora(Not by blood) Important Relatives: Sister is Alpha Partner/Spouse: n/a Children: n/a Pets: n/a Enemies: Anyone that gets in her way, or irritating her. Positive Traits: Kuroi is a sweetheart, but you have to read inbetween the lines of what shes saying. Negative Traits: Being Abrasive, A Pervert To Women, Loves Muscles on men which distracts he Fighting Style Kuroi bases her fighting techniques with her strength(which means shes kinda slow in some attacks), which mostly brings attacks that involve her legs,arms,fists,mouth,Anything she can use. Special skills/magical powers/etc: The fists of furious winds (Info coming soon). Weapon of choice (if any): Her environment. Weaknesses in combat: Her Pride Strengths in combat: Her Anger,Brutality an Strength The Wolves of Paradise (Kuroi's Secret.) red_hill_by_skie_balloon-d7sjkol.png TBA Background Story A Diamond in the Rough A Wolf cub born amongst the low packs, it had been weeks since the disease had spread not many cubs had lived about.. The Elder had spoke about another child from the Higher packs were to bred another cub with the same effects of immunity to the disease.. As said Kuroi a mere cub had been snatched from her mothers grasp.. which had been the deserted from the flock.. had been exiled due to killing the father of Kuroi.. thus rules was rules... She died in the outskirts by common Yokai's an Monsters that had soon fed on Kuroi's mothers flesh.. That being said a Father from the high pack had been forcefully been tasked to care for the scum..an train her to be the Beta while the cub they were about to bred had been The Chosen.. How he hated this idea due to the gossip amongst the Caves.. as well as treating someone Like her.. as a High pack.. Though Kuroi grew up.. being kinda offish due to not really caring about accomplishments.. she just loved to brawl an be out an about.. not be under some management .. She wanted to be free.. Free with the ones they had called scum. Though not knowing about anything of her past.. Her an Biora were always together..until growing.. Training to be Alpha and Beta.. it was a task within frustration.. Though soon both of their journeys were about to disembark on a drastic story they soon to be filled... Category:Gen 1 Category:Wolf Category:Yokai Category:Mercenary